Dhampir
Dhampirs are half-Moroi and half-human. They are trained to be Guardians of the Moroi against the Strigoi. Birth Dhampirs were originally born through the union of a Moroi and a human in the years before the Dark Ages. Through this union created a half-vampire and half-human. Today, they are born through a Moroi (male/female) and another Dhampir (male/female). Usually female Dhampir and male Moroi. Physical Abilities Unlike the Moroi, Dhampirs don't have Element abilities (eg. fire, water etc). They are born with quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and great endurance. With these superhuman physical strengths they are able to train to match that of Strigoi strength and agility. Dhampirs such as Rosemarie Hathaway are born with each of these abilities and were trained throughout their years at St. Vladimir's Academy to match or even takedown a Strigoi in combat. Dhampirs also heal quicker than a human but slower than a Moroi. As Rose had bite marks from Lissa and Adrian, but they healed a few hours after being bitten. *'Regenerative healing factor '- Dhampirs heal better and quicker than a humans. They can heal wounds, burns and various injuries within a few hours. Also they have super metabolism. *'Disease Immunity '- Thanks to enhanced metabolism dhampirs are resistant on the every diseases and most toxins, but dhampirs aren't resistant to alkohol. *'Enhanced Senses '- Dhampirs can see, hear, smell, touch and taste much better than humans. Dhampirs senses are nearly as strong and sensitive as a Moroi's. *'Night vision '- Dhampirs are able to see in the dark at night. *'Enhanced Memory' - *'Enhanced Strength and Condition '- Dhampirs are very strong and powerful, thanks to that they can go toe to toe with a Strigoi. Their strength is huge, they can presslift beyond the triple weight of the own body. Their strength is greater than Moroi. *'Enhanced Endurance and Stamina '- The dhampirs's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of a human. *'Enchanced Durability '- The dhampirs's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. * Enhanced Flexibility and Reflex - *'Enhanced Agility '- Dhampirs are more agile than Moroi, but not as agile as Strigoi. They obviously need a lot of training to achive the deadly agility though. *'Enhanced Speed' - Dhampirs are faster than human athletes and Moroi (their run is invisible for the human eyes, dhampirs during the run are "smeared") but they aren't as fast as a Strigoi. *'Enhanced Combat' - *'Danger Intuition '- Dhampirs can "sense" when danger is near. This is because of their strong instincts and sharp reflexes. *'Daytime walking' - Unlike the Strigoi, dhampirs can walk around during the day and in contrast to Moroi they don't feel any discomfort. *'Enhanced Beauty '- Dhampirs are very shapely, sexy and comely. Their beauty is compared to that of a prince. But they aren't beautiful as pure ''vampires. They are taller than humans but shorter than Moroi. Except to is Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway because they are strikingly beautiful, even for a dhampir. *'Stealth Tactics '- *'Weapon Proficiency''' - Appearance Dhampirs are able to go into the sun, thus giving them the ability to have a tanned skin or darker skin color. They are seen to be physically stronger in size. Unlike the Moroi, Dhampir women have breasts and rounded bodies, like Rosemarie Hathaway who has large breasts and a curvy body type. Dhampirs have similar appearances to that of humans, but are seen to be much more attractive and beautiful in appearance. Dhampirs (men/women) are shapely and comely what the constitutes about their supernatural origin.For example, Dimitri Belikov is seen to attract a human through his appearance because of his half-vampire gene. The majority of the Dhampirs are seen as tall, taking this from their half-vampire side, as Dimitri Belikov stands at six foot seven, Mason Ashford standing about six foot and Eddie Castile at about six foot tall or even taller. Moroi are attracted to Dhampir's appearances due to their body shapes and beauty, but the relationship is seen to never reach true romance, only a sexual affair, thus creating more Dhampirs. Reproduction In Bloodlines it states that dhampirs can have children with humans, though it doesn't state what that child would be. This causes the Dhampir race to stay near the Moroi race so that they are able to reproduce with them. Diet Dhampirs don't need to drink blood, or even need it to survive unlike the Moroi or even Strigoi. They are able to eat any sort of food that humans consume on a everyday basis. According to Adrian Ivashkov, it takes a lot of food to keep up a normal Dhampir diet, as they burn through their food quicker than a human does. Such as Rose Hathaway eats are large amount of food in a day and is still hungry due to the faster metabolism that a Dhampir body has as to a Moroi. Relationships jgDhampirs are mostly with a Moroi causing the births of more Dhampirs. A romantic relationship between a Moroi and a Dhampir during their teenage years is seen as normal. As adults though the relationship is frowned upon, leading to the Moroi abandoning a Dhampir and going off to marry another Moroi. The romantic relationship between two Dhampirs is heavyily frowned upon, as they are seen as a disgrace as they cannot have children and that they are abandoneding their causes to protect the Moroi. One Dhampir romantic relationship is seen but they continue to be Guardians, that being of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, though their relationship is degraded and frowned upon. The romantic relationship between a Dhampir and human hasn't been seen so far, but it is considered a to be taboo and frowned upon as well. The term of "Blood Whore" is seen to be given to those Dhampir (male/female) who give their blood to a Moroi when they have sex, though it has been seen to be given to those Dhampir women who want to raise their children not to contiune to be Guardians. * Category:Species